


a foundling, lifted [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, dad mando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "a foundling, lifted" by owlinaminor."Din carries the Child.  This is easy: he weighs nothing.  And it is impossible: he weighs everything."
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	a foundling, lifted [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlinaminor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlinaminor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a foundling, lifted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121188) by [owlinaminor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlinaminor/pseuds/owlinaminor). 



Length: 6:10  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20foundling,%20lifted.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20foundling,%20lifted%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to owlinaminor for having blanket permission!


End file.
